


Send Offs Five

by sardonicsmiley



Series: Send Offs [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: The next time Woolsey dials the number on his fridge, they end up staying in. He's got a bottle of wine and a tray of finger food that needs to get eaten. It's far too much for him to eat by himself.





	Send Offs Five

**Author's Note:**

> sequel of Woolsey/Prostitute!Rodney

The next time Woolsey dials the number on his fridge, they end up staying in. He's got a bottle of wine and a tray of finger food that needs to get eaten. It's far too much for him to eat by himself.

Rodney shows up right on time, his hair slicked back once more, but not wearing a suit this time. It makes Richard feel slightly self conscious about his tie, but he's more comfortable wearing it than not, anymore. And Rodney doesn't comment on it, just smirks and reaches out to take the glass of wine that Woolsey is offering to him.

The wine stains Rodney's crooked mouth red, and Richard makes it to there before deciding that the cheese tray can wait. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to wait so long before calling again, because the loneliness in his chest feels even worse this time than it had before. He aches.

Rodney doesn't look surprised when Richard takes his glass away again, setting it carefully beside the candle-stands on the hall table. Rodney is, in fact, already reaching out, grabbing Richard's tie and pulling him closer, yanking the knot loose and leaning in to close his warm mouth on Richard's neck.

Richard shivers, pushes Rodney against the wall, and lets himself fall into this.


End file.
